


Locked

by missbiopotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Demons, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiopotato/pseuds/missbiopotato
Summary: When you were children, you got into a fight with Dean in which you accidentally got bitten in the neck. Years later, after your first Heat, a Mark appeared on that same spot, causing you nothing but trouble.But your miserable life was bound to change when a case brought him back to you…





	1. Chapter 1

Life hadn't been easy for you. Being an Omega was already a pain in the ass, but being Bonded to someone whose identity you didn't even know was a real living hell. Since that Mark randomly appeared on your neck when you had your first Heat at fourteen, you'd known that you'd have a difficult life ahead. Your boyfriend at the time had dumped you mercilessly, calling you a "disgusting whore" (even though you've never had sex), your friends and classmates had started to ignore and downright bully you, people would talk behind your back… Even your own father had yelled and almost disowned you; he never looked at you in the eyes until he died a few years ago. Your mother had been somewhat understanding and supporting, but you could see the disappointment in her eyes and hear it in her sighs.

The only explanation she had found that didn't make you a debauchee was that one time, when you were 5, and you got bitten by an Alpha boy. You didn't have any memories of that, but your mom told you that she used to own a daycare at your home, and one time a stranger dropped off his two sons, a 6 and 2 years old, saying he had business in the region for a few days and couldn't take care of them. Your mom took them in without questions, happy to pamper the younger brother like the son she never had and never could have. The older son mostly kept to himself and his brother, and you supposedly didn't like it at all. The little Omega in you wanted to have the little Alpha's attention, and so you constantly nagged him to play with you, and he always brushed you off. Your mom said that one day, she heard you two fighting and screaming, and when she made it to the room, you were throwing a tantrum in the middle of the room, with tears and snot everywhere on your face, and blood on your neck where he bit you in self-defense, while the boy had backed to the farthest wall, trying to stop himself from crying and clutching his bloody upper arm where _you_ bit him in surprise. After, their father came and apologized, and that was the last time you had seen Dean Thompson.

Dean Thompson. Hours of research revealed that no one by that name could have been him. But why would he lie about his name? Was his father a criminal or a spy or something? Was that little boy even named "Dean"? Was he still alive? Did he even _exist_?

For years, your only hope and consolation was that "Dean" would find you soon with some sort of explanation, and everything would make sense and you would _finally_ be happy. But time passed and with each day you grew even more miserable and lonely. You had no friend, no guy would even look at you, and the Mark still mocked you every time you looked at yourself in the mirror. Middle school and high school had been horrible, and university hadn't been much better. Rumors spread fast everywhere you went, and even as you grew older you could feel the judgemental stare of others because "she has a Mark but she doesn't _smell_ right."

Yeah, you smelled like a Bonded Omega without an Alpha.

You smelled like a Marked Omega who spent all her Heats alone when she should've had an Alpha alongside her.

You smelled like an unwanted Omega.

You eventually faced and accepted the reality of your cursed life. You made it through university in a history major and got a master degree in archival studies, and you were currently working in the basement of the university's library. You always liked folklore stories, myths and legends, but even though you got assigned to the political stuff, you were happy that at least you managed to get a job in the field you loved. You had colleagues you dared call "friends", when after years of working together they realized you weren't like what the rumors said. Now a 27 years old Omega, you could finally say you were satisfied with your life.

It had been worse, it could be better…

So yeah, it was okay.

oOo

"Dean! I got a case!" Sam yelled as he entered the bunker, a folded newspaper under one arm and bags of supplies in both hands.

"Great!" Dean said from the library table, slamming his laptop shut. "I couldn't find anything interesting on the internet. So what'd we got?" he asked as he jumped on his feet and stretched his arms and legs. "Vamps? Werewolves? Aliens?"

"Demons," Sam replied simply as he put away the groceries.

"Ugh, not those sons of a bitch," Dean whined as he searched the bags. "No pie?"

"No pie," Sammy confirmed, putting an apple in Dean's open hand. "And yeah, demons. It seems like they're stirring up trouble at a university a few hours from here." He handed the newspaper to his brother, who didn't look convinced. "Fifth page."

Dean flipped the pages and read the headline: "'University student found dead in her dorm room: roommate still missing.' Blah, blah, blah, satanic symbols on the floor, blah blah, blah. Okay, so what, two stupid college girls think it's cool to summon demons, then one gets possessed and kills the other?" Dean looked over at Sam with a "are you fucking kidding me" expression.

"Well, that's the gist," Sam shrugged.

"So we're really gonna drive two hours to exorcise one little demon? Aliens would've been better," Dean complained. The last few weeks had been particularly quiet and boring; he lacked excitement in his life, he missed the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The Alpha in him was restless, and he was particularly on edge lately. The Mark on his left bicep was aching lightly, and he absentmindedly started massaging it. Maybe his rut was coming…

"At least it's something," Sam said, a sigh in his voice as he started packing his bag. He was worried for his older brother. Dean hadn't gotten out of the bunker in a few weeks, and Sam knew he was getting impatient. He watched his brother as he rubbed his arm, where he knew the Mark of a painful past was hidden. Dean hadn't even told Sam the details, only that he'd had a Mate and that she was out of the picture now. Judging from his scent — rich and musky, like any Alpha, but with a somewhat bitter aftertaste — Sam guessed that she died not long after they Mated, because Dean didn't smell _quite_ like other Alphas who had lost their Mate. But Dean never talked about it, and Sam didn't want to open old wounds.

And so, he said nothing as they hopped into the Impala and drove away.

oOo

"I've got nothing, you?" Dean asked as he met Sam outside the university's library. It was a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky, and a few students sitting at picnic tables were enjoying the last warm days of September before the colder air of autumn crept in.

"I interviewed the vic's friend, but I didn't really found anything that suggested she was interested in demons before her death. She was just a normal girl." Sam sighed, annoyed that they hadn't found anything. "Shall we grab something to eat before looking around the campus?" he suggested, feeling his stomach grumble with hunger.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Dean agreed; his mouth had already started watering as soon as he saw the students nearby eat their lunches.

As they walked toward one of the building's cafeteria, Dean's nose twitched as he caught a particular smell.

"At least they have pie!" Dean beamed, turning toward his brother with a big smile.

Sam simply blinked twice, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything."

Dean stopped in his tracks, taking deep breaths. "Apple? No... Cherry maybe? It's coming from that way..." He turned around, opposite direction from the cafeteria, toward a little spot under a tree where a sole girl was reading in the partial shade of the tree.

As they neared the girl — older than the students, Sam noticed, maybe a graduate student — she suddenly lifted her head away from her book, taking short breaths as if she was sniffing the air. Then, Dean stopped abruptly, his eyes rounding, and he breathed a curse as he spun around and ran away, leaving Sam in utter confusion.

"Dean!", Sam yelled after his brother, hesitating between running after his brother or just ask the girl himself. Surely she had something to do with his brother's reaction.

Just who was she to have made Dean behave the way he did?

Sam decided to investigate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A somewhat particular smell made you look up from your book, and you sniffed the air, trying to determine its identity and location. It felt familiar, spices and leather and — was it gunpowder? Anyway, you felt your Mark throb with each heartbeat, and as you looked up to your right, you saw the back of a man turn the corner of the library, away from another man who shouted at him, but he was a bit too far so you didn't get what he said. Then he turned around and walked toward you, and as he neared you noticed his smell — Alpha. By instinct, you shrank away, putting your nose back into your book.

You tried to concentrate on the words, but he was definitely walking toward you. Sure enough, he stopped in front of your table, and cleared his throat, forcing you to look up at him. He was freakishly tall; _holy smokes_ , he must've been a head and a half taller than you!

"Hi," he greeted almost sheepishly, with a sweet smile and gentle voice you weren't even sure an Alpha could actually have. "May I?"

You were almost taken aback by his gentleness and politeness. There was no intimidating tone, no disgusted glare… You felt like you could actually trust this Alpha. "Yeah, sure," you replied as you pushed your lunch away while he tried to squeeze his long legs underneath the table.

"I'm special agent Starling," he said as he quickly showed his badge. "I'm here to investigate the death and disappearance of two students. Do you know anything that could help us?"

"Oh, I've read that in the paper this morning, and I heard whispers. It's so sad and horrible." You casted down your eyes, thinking about the things you heard. "The university didn't want to reveal much, not even the names, so I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Perhaps, you've seen them around before?" he asked as he slipped two pictures from his coat pocket and across the table. Your eyes rounded as you recognized one of the picture.

"I do know her! Josie!" you said excitedly, before realizing what exactly happened to that girl. "Oh no! I… I thought it was for a project…"

"What?"

"I… She…" you started, putting a hand over your mouth. How were you going to say that without sounding crazy? "I work in the archives, at the library, and she came quite often this summer, looking for books and bits about religion, Christianism, demons, Hell, that kind of things… I thought she was researching for a paper or a thesis, but…" _But I didn't think she'd actually try to summon a demon_ , you finished in your head. You looked up, sadness and concern in your eyes: "Is she dead?"

The stranger's eyebrows were furrowed over serious eyes. "No, she disappeared. Her roommate, Anna, is dead. Please, tell me everything you know."

"Josie couldn't have killed her," you said, realizing that Josie was probably the prime suspect in this crime. "She was really sweet, a little naïve, yes, but she couldn't hurt anyone. I mean, she was even nice to someone like me."

Oops, a little too far, you thought. You prayed that he wouldn’t question the last part, but of course, like every other wish, it wasn't answered.

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

"Well, you know, it's just that…" you stumbled on your words, trying to evade the question, but you knew it was too late now. You absentmindedly scratched the Mark on your neck, hidden behind your scarf. "I smell weird, don't I? Well, people tends to disregard me, you know… Look at me with disgust in their face. But she was nice." You nodded at the picture. "She actually talked to me like I was a normal human being, not some freakish monster…" You dared looking back up at him, seeing confusion and pain in his eyes. Usually Alphas were the worst toward you, treating you like trash, but he looked at you differently. It was kind of disconcerting, to be honest.

"Trust me, I've seen monsters. You're not one of them," he said gently, and you saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. You couldn't help the blush that spread across your cheeks.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" you blurred out, not sure how to respond to such a comment. Was it even a compliment? "I should go back to work," you gave as an excuse, too embarrassed to stay with him any longer. You basically gave him a narration on how miserable your life was; if you stay with him, what else would he be able to make you reveal? "Excuse me. Have a nice day!" you squealed as you gathered your stuff quickly and scurried off as fast as your little legs would allow.

oOo

The vibrations of his phone inside his pocket jolted Dean back in the present time. He'd been walking straight ahead without a destination, his feet absentmindedly leading him away from the library. Away from _her._

Dean pulled his phone out and saw that it was Sam calling. As much as he didn't want to answer, he knew it wasn't a good idea. They were still in the middle of a case; what if Sam was calling because he found something, or because he was in danger? "Hey," he greeted to his brother on the other end. He stopped in his tracks, looking around him and trying to locate himself. He was still on campus, he determined, and he noticed the smell of food coming from a nearby building. He should grab something for Sam while he was at it, he decided, walking toward the canteen.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam asked with a somewhat composed tone, but Dean could feel the anger and annoyance in his voice.

"I'm getting food, want some?" he dodged the question, but he knew his brother wasn't stupid. He probably talked to _her_ and now knew all about his secret Bondmate. Hopefully he hadn't told her about _him_ , because that would ruin all that effort and pain it took to keep her away from their dangerous lives; away from him…

"Who is she?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's question. He wouldn't leave him alone unless Dean gave him a satisfying answer. But _she_ was a subject he'd never reveal, not even to his beloved brother.

"I don't want to talk about her," Dean grumbled. "Did you found something for the case?" He tried to change the subject, yet Sam still wouldn't let go.

"Dean, who is she?" he asked again, emphasizing each word.

"She's someone from the past, and I don't want to talk about her," Dean growled, using his Alpha tone to make his message clear.

He heard Sam breathe a deep sigh before he spoke again. "Fine," he simply said, and they stayed silent for an awkward moment. "I did found something regarding the case, though," Sam broke the silence, and Dean sighed in relief. He dodged a bullet; Sam wouldn't bother him anymore about _her,_ and the faster they finished the case, the faster he could be away from _her._ "Meet me at the library, in the archives."

"Okay, but first, we eat," Dean said as he neared the cafeteria, and he was so glad to see they were selling pies. He sure as fuck needed it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared discreetly at his brother as they inspected the university's archives. They had eaten their lunch in silence, and Sam had been tempted to ask his brother about the lady. He knew his brother was hiding something big, but he didn't want to push him. Their search in the archives was, in the first place, for the case, but Sam couldn't help but keep an eye open for the Omega he'd met a while back. She escaped before he could ask her anything, but she was definitely involved in Dean's past, and Sam really wanted to know who she was to Dean. He hoped their path would cross again.

She had a Mark on her neck, he had noticed, even though she tried to keep it hidden. It was fade, as if it had been there for years, but she didn't seem so old. She was perhaps around his age, or maybe Dean's. She did smell weird, as she told him, but it strangely reminded him of Dean's scent. Had both of them lost their Bondmate in the same way? Or, could the two of them perhaps be…?

Sam left his thought unfinished. It wouldn't do any good to speculate. If Dean wanted to tell him the story, then he would. Sam shouldn't pry into his brother's life.

Despite that thought, Sam still glanced around him for the Omega. They had installed themselves at a table near the library's basement entrance. When she'd leave, she'd have to pass by them. However, people were starting to get scarce the longer they stayed, and it was approaching closing time and still no sign of her. They searched the books the vic's roommate, Josie, had looked at but they couldn't find anything interesting. She hadn't left any notes at her dorm either. Was the demon still running free around the campus, possibly harming other innocent people? Was it even a demon they were hunting?

Their fruitless search came to an end when the librarian came over to tell them they were closing. The sun was already setting when they stepped outside, and Sam took a deep breath in the cooling night air while he stretched his long limbs. He was disappointed he hadn't met the Omega again, but deep down, he had a feeling he'd see her again soon…

oOo

You left the library through the backdoor, walking back home to your apartment. You adjusted the scarf around your neck, grateful that summer was coming to an end. You always wore a scarf to hide your Mark, but it was impossibly hot in the summer. You wish you didn't feel the need to hide your Mark, but you couldn't stand the attention it attracted…

Speaking of which, your Mark had throbbed all afternoon, probably because your Heat was coming, in less than a week according to your cycle, but it had never ached so much before. That familiar scent you smelled at lunchtime was still lingering in the air, and it had also bothered you all afternoon. You weren't usually so sensitive. Must be your upcoming Heat, you thought. A nice, warm bubble bath should at least ease the ache in your neck, you hoped…

You were still walking on the campus grounds when you heard someone call your name somewhere to your right. Through the blinding rays of the setting sun, you distinguished a small figure, hiding behind a building with only the head peaking out. You shielded your squinting eyes with a hand, and you couldn't help but gasp out loud when you realize who called you out: Josie!

"Please, help me," you heard her plead, a choke in her voice. You couldn't resist helping a fellow Omega, even if that one was possibly a murderer.

"Josie," you said worried as you carefully neared her, "they're looking everywhere for you…!"

"I know. I'm so scared," she cried, tears in her eyes and a shaking hand covering her mouth. "I didn't do it, I didn't kill her…!"

"I believe you," you said with a sweet voice, trying to calm the younger Omega. "But what happened?"

"I don't know… We were just messing around, and then it just came, and there was so much blood—" Josie sobbed, her sentences fragmented by short breaths. "It's still out there, it's still after me… We're not safe here…"

She grabbed your wrist, tugging you away from the building and toward the abandoned baseball field at the far end of the campus.

"Please, let me go!" you cried out, unable to free your arm from her bruising grasp. An Omega barely taller than you shouldn't have that much strength, you thought, starting to fear for your life. Josie looked back at you, and you swore on your mother's head, her eyes were completely black…

oOo

Dean and Sam were walking back to the Impala, calling it a night, when Dean suddenly felt a chill. The sweet smell lingering in the air since this afternoon turned sour, and he instinctively knew his Mate was in danger.

"There's something wrong,' Dean said as he abruptly stopped, sniffing the air so that he could locate her. Then he suddenly started running, leaving his confused brother stumble behind.

 "Wait, what?" Dean heard his brother yell after him, struggling to catch up.

"Can't you smell it?" Dean shouted back, his nose guiding him toward a rundown baseball field that had seen better days. Beyond the stands he heard a stifled scream, and Sam swore he never saw his brother run that fast.

They came to a halt in the middle of the dirt field, and Dean felt his blood boil when he saw his Bondmate with her scarf wrapped around her mouth, and her hands held back by the girl standing behind her. The girl's eyes flicked black, and she grinned a creepy, wicked smile.

"Didn't take you long to found me," the demon said with that hateful smirk. "Or should I say, found _her_." It approached its face to the bounded Omega's neck, taking a deep sniff near her Mark. "Ah, her soul smells just like yours, Dean Winchester." The Omega struggled in the demon's grasp at the sound of his name, and a pained whine escaped her muffled mouth when the demon tightened its hold. "You've got a feisty one, Winchester."

"Let her go!" Dean barked, a threatening growl rippling throughout his entire body.

"Oh, please. I've just found the Great Dean Winchester's soulmate and you want me to let her go?" the demon laughed. "I know someone who'd pay a great deal for her…"

"Crowley," Sam said lowly, starting to put the pieces together. So she really was Dean's Mate?

"Hm-mm. And there's a whole lot more who'd pay to have Dean Winchester's weakness. You have a lot of enemies, you know. But I wonder if I should keep her for myself. She has such a lovely face when she's scared." The demon grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into its black eyes. She flinched when the demon licked a single tear that escaped the corner of her eye.

"Let her go!" Dean repeated, more aggressively this time, pulling out his gun and aiming at the demon.

"Oh, how cute. Bullets won't do anything against me, y'know. You'll only damage my meatsuit."

The bullet hit the demon right in the heart, salt exploding from the projectile at the contact of its skin. The demon hissed in surprise and pain, letting go of the Omega's arms as it stumbled back from the impact. Dean dropped his gun as he advanced quickly toward the demon, pulling out Ruby's knife.

"Dean! She's still inside!" Sam yelled after him, warning his brother before he killed the demon.

"I don't fucking care," Dean replied heartlessly. She let a demon possess her; the demon hurt his Mate. They were the same in Dean's blind eyes, his mind and body driven by his Alpha instincts.

Seeing the hunter run at full speed with the demon-killing knife, the demon left the girl's body in waves of dark smoke, returning to Hell no doubt to warn its fellow demons of the discovery of Dean's soulmate. Dean cursed at the disappearing smoke, hurling the knife in defeat just inches away from the unconscious girl's body. If only he'd been there seconds earlier, he could have killed that son of a bitch before it escaped. Now the whole supernatural world will know about his Omega.

Dean turned toward his Mate, and he couldn't help the anger he felt when he saw Sam at her side, helping her up. She was bruised and scratched, having stumbled down when he'd shot the demon beside her, and he could still see the fear in her beautiful eyes. She didn't deserve to live in this type of life, in _his_ life. He should probably go before he ruined her life more than he already had.

"Dean!" Sam cried after him, stopping him before he'd run away. "They know about her now. She isn't safe anymore."

He was right, Dean admitted, hands tightening into fists. He had failed to protect her, failed to keep her away from the supernatural world, and he hated himself for it. She wasn't a hunter, she didn't know anything about monsters, and she was just an Omega. So weak and delicate, she wouldn't be able to survive by his side…

"Dean. Fucking. _Winchester,_ " he heard her say, the sound of his name with her sweet, sweet voice sending jolts of arousal down to his guts despite the pissed off tone. He turned around to face her, and he saw her stomp toward him, anger and irritation storming inside her small body.

Maybe she wasn't so weak after all…

oOo

You should still be afraid, a small part of your brain realized, or even relieved that that _thing_ was gone. But no, for some reason, the only feeling left inside of you was blinding anger toward him. Fucking Dean _Winchester._

You had imagined a thousand ways how your first meeting could've happen. In one scenario, you were collected and composed, calmly listening to his excuses and making a rational judgment because you were a smart and wise Omega. In another you'd astonish him with your confidence, slapping him in the face and rejecting him with such coolness and badass-ness he'd have to beg on his knees to have you. Yet here you were, bruised and disheveled, face ugly and red with anger. So not cool and composed.

"How dare you!" you accused him, stopping inches from him, so close his face was practically parallel to the ground since you were so much shorter than him. You hated the fact that you looked so small, so unthreatening, compared to him, but a part of you found the sexual dimorphism so arousing. You buried that thought, though; now wasn't the time to be horny! You wouldn't let yourself be seduced by his tall, strong body, and those captivating green eyes and those gorgeous—

"I just saved you!" Dean interrupted your thoughts, feeling on the defensive despite being the Alpha.

"Okay yes, thank you for that," you admitted, momentarily being courteous before the anger filled you up again. You felt so warm, and your heart was beating so fast. Adrenaline filled your veins as the blood rushed to your head. "But it doesn't change the fact that you fucking abandoned me! Do you have any idea how I felt all those years, all that agony and suffering I had to live through because you didn't fucking try to find me!?"

"It was for your own good!" Dean claimed, starting to get angry too. "You saw how dangerous my life is!"

"But at least, we would've been together!" A cramp to your lower body made you realize that maybe the reason you were feeling so hot wasn't because you were angry…

"It was hard for me too to keep you away!" Dean continued, not noticing that your anger was subsiding, replaced by panic. "You have no idea how tough it was to—" he suddenly stopped mid sentence, a whiff a sweetness hitting him straight in the face. "Fuck!"

You both stared at each other, dumbfound by the realization of what was happening.

Your Heat was starting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, guys?" Sam interrupted their silent staring contest, confused that they suddenly stopped yelling at each other. Sam had been tending to the girl, Josie, explaining what happened while the other two had been busy fighting. "What exactly is going on between you two?"

They both turned their head in unison, staring at him with wide eyes. It was only then that he caught the sweet scent of her Heat. "Oh, that's not good."

No, really not good, Dean thought. It was already hard to control himself when his Mate was right in front of him, but his Omega in Heat… That was killing him.

He suddenly walked off, trying to put some distance between them. He'd already ruined her life by exposing her to the dangers of the supernatural world, and he didn't want to make her life worst just to fulfill his needs. He wouldn't give her a Mate that risked never coming back when he'd leave; being a hunter meant risking his life for others, and it was best he kept her away before she became attached to him. Caring for him would only bring her misery.

"Hey wait!" he heard her cry behind him, struggling to catch up with his longer strides. Sam ran up to him, trying to stop him but Dean just kept walking on.

"Dean, you can't leave her! She's in Heat, she's even more vulnerable! She needs to come to the bunker with us."

Dean didn't say anything, silently acknowledging his brother's suggestion. Yes, it was the best thing to do to keep her safe. First they'd drive to the bunker, then he'd lock her up in one of the empty room where he wouldn't be able to touch her during her Heat. After that he'd find a place for her to stay, someplace safe and away from him. Maybe Garth or Jody could keep on eye on her for him…

As he walked back toward the campus, he noticed a discarded bag that carried her scent. He picked it up, and it hit him that it would be her only belongings for the time being. They didn't have time to stop to her house or apartment so that she could pack her bags. Crowley would soon find where she lived — if he wasn't already there, waiting for her so that he could snatch her away from him. No, they were making a beeline straight to the bunker; the faster she was there, the faster she'd be safe. He could send Sam or Castiel to retrieve her stuff later.

They finally reached the Impala, and he chucked her bag in the backseat, leaving the door open so that she could get in. She, however, stopped before climbing in, her breath short with all that running she had to do in order to keep up with him.

"Get in," Dean commanded, holding the door open for her.

"What? No." She took a step back, suddenly wary of the two brothers. "You're still strangers."

"I'm your Bondmate," Dean huffed, short on patience. His rut was starting, triggered by the sweet, sweet pheromones she emitted.

"Who left me alone for 13 years!" she accused before another cramp made her wince, a whiff of sweetness filling Dean's nostrils. Fuck, how was he going to endure a 2 hours ride back to the bunker when she smelled so delicious?

"Look, I know it might be hard with all that stuff that happened, but you gotta trust us," Sam interfered with a calming voice and composed tone. "That thing back there was a demon, and there's a whole bunch more that want you now that they know you're Dean's soulmate. You're not safe anymore."

He saw her hesitate for a moment before she gave a short annoyed sigh and climbed into the backseat of the Impala. Despite himself, Dean felt a pang of jealousy toward his brother, annoyed that she trusted Sam more than her own Bondmate.

Without wasting time, Dean installed himself behind the wheel while Sam took the passenger seat. The Impala roared to life, and with screeching tires Dean pulled out of the university's parking lot and drove back home at full speed. Hopefully he'd make it in time before he'd lose control of himself…

oOo

"I'm Sam, by the way," the taller man said from the front seat, breaking the awkward silence that filled the car with tension. You were grateful for the ice breaker; holding a conversation would keep your attention away from the growing ache below your stomach. You still didn't know why your Heat had come early. Maybe the shock and fear from a while ago had triggered your Heat…? Maybe being so close to your Mate had set it off sooner…?

You told Sam your name, realizing that you hadn't introduced yourself during your first conversation, back at the picnic table. "You're not really FBI, are you?" you asked, recalling the events of the day. A demon, Sam had said. You surprisingly didn't find that unbelievable.

"No," Sam admitted with a soft yet somewhat sad smile. "We're hunters."

"And you hunt things like… Demons?"

"Yeah. Demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves… Name it, we probably killed one before."

"That is both amazing and terrifying," you admitted, remembering all those stories you've read. They weren't just myths anymore. "Why is it that we never notice them around us?"

"We work behind the scenes," Sam explained, while Dean kept his mouth shut, his brows furrowed as he concentrated on the road. Fuck, he was handsome as hell, but why wouldn't he talk to you? You were his Mate, for fuck's sake! "There are more like us out there, keeping the world safe from monsters."

"So how did you become hunters?" you asked, intrigued by their past. Dean stiffened in his seat, and you saw his jaw tighten as his knuckles gripping the steering wheel started to turn white.

"Family business," Sam answered, turning into his seat to look at you. "Both sides of the family were hunters, but Dad only started to hunt after Mom was killed."

"Sam!" Dean warned with a bark, his deep voice strained with what you supposed was irritation. Guess he didn't like you knowing about his past…

"What? She deserves to know the truth," Sam said sternly, holding his ground against his older brother. They stared at each other longer than was safely acceptable before Dean turned his eyes back to the road with a defeated and annoyed sigh.

Sam turned back toward you, telling you their story, tales of how they died and came back to life, and you actually understood why Dean wanted to keep you away from him. As much as it pained you, you knew he had done what he thought was the best for you. He had still been a teenager when he'd gotten the Mark, too. He probably felt as lost as you, knowing he had a Mate out there he could never be with.

But you were here now — with him — despite his best effort to keep you away from his life. He hadn't said a word the whole drive, letting Sam do the talking in his stead. He still hadn't opened up to you, you realized, saddened. He had locked his heart and wouldn't let you in even if you were part of his life now. If only he'd open his eyes and see that you were right in front of him… If only he could see that you would be safer and happier in his arms than without him…

If only he'd accept the fact that your souls were one, and that you'd stay by his side — always — no matter what…

oOo

At last, they arrived at the bunker. Dean broke every speed limit on the way there, but god dammit, a moment longer with her would push the limits of his self-restrain. The proximity and enclosed compartment made his Alpha instincts go berserk with the concentrated smell of her Heat that kept getting stronger and stronger still the longer they drove. Why the fuck was it that she could listen to Sam, even asking him questions as if she wasn't feeling a thing, while he was the one suffering? He could barely control himself when he slammed the car door and stormed off inside the bunker.

"Choose any room you want," Dean told her with an irritated tone, his patience cut short because of all that strain he had to endure. "Just stay away from mine. Lock your door. You can't come out before your Heat's gone."

"What about food? I need to eat, you know!" she retorted, annoyed that he was bossing her around. He might be the Alpha, but she wouldn't let herself be treated like an object. He couldn't help but admire the fire inside her.

"Sam will bring you food," Dean replied, turning to give a sharp look to his brother, who had stayed further behind, and frankly didn't look like he wanted to be involved in his brother's love problems. Dean knew Sam wouldn't dare lift a finger on his brother's Omega, but he nonetheless shot him a threatening glare to warn him. Sam acquiesced reluctantly, giving in because he'd rather not let his brother's Mate starve.

Satisfied, Dean started walking again, toward his room. Before entering, however, he turned back to her, giving her a stern look to emphasize his words. "Lock your door," he warned again, his voice low and authoritative. He slammed his door behind him, and he sighed in relief now that there were walls separating them. The strained bulge in his pants hadn't helped his mood, screaming release for more than an hour now. She had smelled so sweet, so ripe for his knot, and he'd have fuck her right there, in the backseat of the Impala, had Sam not been there. He should keep himself away from her before he'd mount her like the animal he was, rutting her until she'd be full of his cum.

Dean hissed as he unzipped his jeans, letting his proud manhood spring free from its confines. He was leaking precum, and a thick vein running along his length was throbbing with each heartbeat. He felt the Mark on his upper arm pulse along with the fast rhythm of his heart, invisible strings connecting his soul to the Omega beyond the door. Grabbing his shaft into a firm hand, he climbed on his bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. He faced the headboard, imagining the small Omega under his broad body, hot and bothered as she waited for him to thrust inside her. His hips snapped against his hand, his length sliding smoothly into his slicked palm as he set a fast but steady pace. He imagined his Mate writhing in the sheets, his visions of her fogging reality, and he could hear her moans and cries as he pushed in and out of her hot cunt. He fastened his pace when he felt the base of his dick swell, the tissue expanding as his knot grew. The bed squeaked under his body, joined by the sound of his pleasure as he thrust against his hand harder and faster. Beads of sweat had already started dripping from his face when he finally growled his release, hot strings of thick cum covering the sheets under him. He squeezed the inflamed flesh at the base of his shaft, simulating the spasms of her walls when she'd convulse around him, milking him of his seeds and driving his sperm deeper into her burning womb. He fell sideways on his bed, still high from the intensity of his orgasm, his breathing labored and harsh as he continued to empty himself on his bed. When his knot finally deflated, he flopped down on his back, limp body resting amidst the sticky mess he'd left.

He couldn't even imagine how the real thing would feel like if simply having her near him gave him such a powerful orgasm. All those years of neglect had caught up to him; all those Heats he'd missed, all those ruts he'd endured alone were coming right back to him, tenfold the vigor. If he'd known she'd have such an effect on him, he'd have fucked her a long time ago, his morals be damned. He could still smell her despite the walls separating them, her scent musky and filled with arousal as she no doubt touched herself, seeking the same relief he just granted himself. Oh, how he wanted to taste her…! How he wanted to fill her to the brim with his seeds…! He knew she was begging for his knot right now, but no, he couldn't give it to her. He didn't deserve to have her, and she didn't deserve to live in this kind of life, in the life of a hunter. She was better off alone than with him, even if both their body and soul screamed for their other half.

No, he couldn't have her, even if he desperately wanted her. And if she was wise, she'd have locked her door, just as he told her.

Keeping him out was the best way to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a day since Dean last saw her, and it was getting harder and harder each passing second to control himself. Cold showers and going outside the bunker hadn't helped either; her sweet smell still managed to reach him despite her being secured behind locked doors. His dick just wouldn't settle down, and he had already sullied his sheets to the point of no return. He had tried going out during the night, hoping that keeping his distances from her would ease his symptoms, but he'd been so worried and edgy he'd had to come back to the bunker right away. He knew she was safe inside their home and he trusted Sam, but his Alpha instincts just wouldn't let him leave her side. It was frustrating him that the only thing he could do was pump his shaft until he shot his load, and start again moments later because it just wasn't enough. His body screamed for the Omega behind the locked door, but his mind wouldn't let him have her.

Sam intercepted him after he took a cold shower for the umpteen time that day, looking worried. "Dean, she needs you," he started, but Dean just bypassed him, ignoring his brother; he had already resolved himself to keep her away, and whatever his brother said wouldn't change his mind. "She hasn't eaten any of the food I gave her. I think her Heat's worst than normal." Sam placed himself in front of him, blocking his path to his room. He looked down on his shorter brother with serious yet compassionate eyes. "You can't do this to yourself. You can't do this to her…" Dean pushed him aside, not wanting to hear his brother's reprimand. His mind was already filled with enough turmoil. "At least, just talk to her. Make her eat something," Sam shouted after him, and Dean just kept walking until he reached his room, slamming his door behind him.

He leaned back against the cool metal, breathing a sigh as his head hit the door with a soft thump. Despite himself, he was starting to worry for his Mate; he knew Heats were bad, but not eating for a whole 24 hours? Did she at least drink any water?

Sam's suggestion echoed inside his head. If it was just talking to her, through the locked door, perhaps he could control himself. Just convince her to eat something, maybe use his Alpha tone if she resisted. It should be okay, wouldn't it? He had just shot his load in the shower, and so he should be alright for at least another half hour before his erection would inevitably come back. He just had to say a few words, then he was out, back to his room where he'd relieve himself again, alone.

oOo

It had been hard to control yourself all through the drive to the bunker, but you did managed to resist jumping on your Mate like a wild animal. You followed him obediently into the bunker, your Omega side prompting you to be submissive; let him be in charge, let him touch you first, it compelled you to do. But then he started to order you around, warning you to stay away from him, even slamming his room door in your face. Wasn't he going to help you through your Heat?

No, he was dead set on keeping you away. You knew that talking to him with your Heat-driven, frenzy mind wouldn't convince him. You had to have full control of your abilities if you wanted to convey your true feelings. Yes, he had hurt you for years, but that was in the past now. You had a whole future ahead of you, and you wanted him to be a part of it. You were sure he'd feel the same way, but given your current situation — you in Heat, and him in rut — he'd only blame it on your hormones.

No, if you wanted to change his mind, it'd have to wait until after your Heat passed. Sharing a Heat with him with your current relationship could very well make him even more distant, more locked up on himself. You'd prefer to wait until your feelings reached each other correctly before giving in to the blissful pleasure a shared Heat supposedly engendered. It was going to be hard, bearing your Heat alone, but you had already endured so many Heats without him, how bad could another one alone be?

You had _no idea_. Maybe it was being near him, but the heat inside your body just wouldn't leave you alone. Your fingers weren't enough anymore, and you whimpered and pleaded for his knot all day long. During your brief moments of clarity, you at least thought to drink water and eat some yogurt Sam had left in front of your door, feeling bad that you left the sandwich he had troubled himself to make for you, but you felt too ill to swallow anything other than your Alpha's cum. You never ate much during your Heats, but that one was particularly bad. Usually, you could at least eat some fruits and crackers, something with substance; however, you couldn't even bring yourself to eat anything other than yogurt, and only because you bribed yourself into thinking it was Dean's cum. You were honestly disgusted at yourself. _Fucking Omega instincts…!_

If only you weren't born an Omega, if only you weren't Dean's Mate, how different your life would have been, how _normal_ your life would have been. You knew that contemplating another life was useless, but you couldn't help yourself from wondering how it would feel like to have a normal life, with a normal Mate. What if it had been another little boy who'd given you that Mark…? What if Dean wasn't a hunter…? Would he have come for you when your Marks appeared, when you were still teenagers? Would he have given you a different life, a better life?

You had finally come to terms with your current situation, living as an Omega without her Alpha. You had finally accepted that you'd never meet your Mate, and you had finally built a life without him, one in which you were actually somewhat happy. But then he came along, just _hours_ ago, and boom, you suddenly couldn’t live without him anymore. And it wasn't just because he was hot as hell, and your heated body lusted for his knot. Through Sam's stories, you grasped what kind of person he was, and you'd definitely come to love him one day — truth be told, you had already started falling for him. He was a man who'd give everything for the ones he loved, even going as far as to go to Hell to save his brother. He was brave and valiant, and even thought he'd done nothing but lash out at you since your first meeting, you could tell he had a gentle heart. Why else would he have endured his ruts alone if he could have just fuck you and leave you right after? He genuinely cared for your safety and well-being, even though you'd have liked to have a word in his decision to keep you away from him. That was his flaw: he tried to shoulder everything by himself, so that others wouldn't suffer. Hopefully you could change that once he'd accept you as his Mate…

A knock on your door pried you away from your thoughts. You actually felt fine for the time being; your body wasn't as feverous and your mind could actually think of something other than his knot. You couldn't smell the person behind the door, the scent of your Heat so thick in the air it was almost suffocating you. "Yes?" you answered, thinking that it was Sam leaving food in front of your door.

"How're you feeling?" you heard the deep, baritone voice of your Alpha through the door, and you scrambled on your feet, almost falling ungracefully on the floor when your legs got tangled in the messed-up sheets, still slick with your juices. You scurried to the door, reaching for the handle, but you stopped yourself before you open the door for your Mate. He had told you to lock your door, probably because he wouldn't be able to control himself if you were face to face. If you wanted to do this right, you should let him reach out to you first.

"Normally, I'd say 'I feel like Hell', but I think that would be inappropriate now," you told him through the door, letting your shoulder and head rest against the cold wall beside it.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure you have it bad enough," he said, and you could hear the smile in his voice before his tone got serious again. "Look, Sam told me you weren't eating, so I came to check on you. You need to eat, sweetheart. Did you at least drink some water?"

"I did," you reassured him, "but eating's kinda hard… Makes me feel sick. I did manage some yogurt though." You left the cum part unsaid. "This Heat is harsher than usual."

"Yeah, for me too," he admitted, and you heard a soft thump through the metal, as if he was leaning his head on the door. "It's tougher with you near me."

"We don't have to live like this, you know," you suggested, your voice soft and full of emotions. "Both suffering separately, when we could be together..."

Through the door, you heard him sigh. "It's the Heat speaking. You don't actually want this," he claimed, with a hint of pain in his voice. "You don't want this life, the life of a hunter…"

"You know, you never asked me what I wanted," you reproached him. "What if I do want this, what if I do want to be with you?"

"It's the Heat speaking," he repeated, his tone firmer and assertive.

"No. No, it's not. I'm actually a hundred percent in control of my mind right now," you claimed, thinking of a way to prove it to him. "The earliest reports of werewolves date from Ancient Greece, in Herodotus's Histories, in which a tribe changed into wolves once every year for a few days. Pausanias then wrote in the 2nd century the tale of Lycaon, an Arcadian king who fed Zeus a human child in order to test him, and got transformed into a wolf as punishment. Werewolves then continued to terrorize Europeans all throughout the late Middle Ages and early modern period, and are described differently according to various cultures, although several claimed that you could distinguish a werewolf from a regular wolf because it had no tail. Werewolves are weak to silver, and can be killed using a silver knife or a silver bullet…" You caught your breath again, having spoken so fast you didn't have time to breathe properly between sentences. "See? I wouldn't be able to remember all that if my Heat was controlling my mind."

There was a moment of silent before he spoke. "Actually, you can also slice their heads off. That works too."

"Huh really? Okay, I still have a lot to learn, but I could help you with research," you proposed, feeling bolder. He hadn't rejected you yet. "Hunting might not be for me, but I could stay here, help you find info for your cases…"

"No. I can't do this to you. What if I never come back?"

"You'll just have to make sure you come back to me, every time…"

"I can't guarantee that I'll return in one piece… I can't…" he trailed off, exhaling a deep sigh. "No, you'd be safer and happier without me…"

"Says who?" you asked, starting to get annoyed by his stubbornness. "Not me. We're Bondmates, Dean, our souls are one. Why can't you just accept that, and let me be by your side?"

"Because you didn't choose me," Dean huffed, exasperated. "You don't deserve having a Mate like me."

"But this is what I want!" you cried, hoping that you could convey your feelings to him properly. "I want to be with you, Dean Winchester."

He stayed silent for a minute, and you feared for a moment that he had just left you again. "Yet you say that behind a locked door," he muttered, and you wouldn't have caught his words had you not been so close to the door.

"I never locked it," you said softly, feeling his own internal turmoil. You knew he wanted to be with you just as much as you wanted to be with him, but there was something stopping him. He had closed his heart, but you were slowly crawling your way through it. "You're the one who wanted it locked..."

You were still leaning on the wall, beside the door hinges, when suddenly the door creaked open and Dean stepped into your room, closing the door behind him. You heard the lock click before he turned toward you, looking at you with darkened eyes. "There, I locked it," he simply told you, not even moving a finger to touch you, despite his evident hard on.

"You're on the wrong side of the door, though," you pointed out, a hint of melancholy hidden in your voice.

He took a step toward you, taking both sides of your head in his hands. "Not anymore," he said tenderly, approaching his face to yours, and placed a soft kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
>  
> 
> No no just kidding…! There'll be smutty goodness in the next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! This fic received far more love than I was expecting, and I'm really glad you enjoy this work, considering that English's not my first language, and that I mostly write each chapter in one sitting till like midnight and usually think "fuck this shit" as I click on the post button. xD I'll try my best to write a sexy chapter next, for all you lovely readers!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been years since you'd last been kissed. You honestly didn't remember how it felt like until Dean moved his lips against your own, and you forgot everything around you except the feel of his soft lips kissing you tenderly. You gripped his shirt, feeling as if you were standing on clouds and would fall down if you didn't ground yourself to him. After what felt like forever, he broke off the kiss, and leaned his forehead against your own, both your breathing labored.

"Are you sure you want this? I won't be able to stop after anymore than this," he warned, his gorgeous green eyes darkened with lust, and you couldn't help the trail of slick that trickled down your thigh. You were only wearing one of Dean's oversized shirt (you had shamelessly begged Sam for it), your underwears being long gone somewhere among the bedsheets, and you could feel your body get feverish despite being barely covered. Oh fucking lord, did you want this…!

"Yes, Dean. I want this, I want you," you breathed against his mouth, letting your lips ghost over his before he pulled you in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. He circled your lips with his tongue before pushing it inside your mouth, which you granted him access without hesitation. He explored your mouth unreservedly, embracing you with such ardor it made you weak in the knees. Sensing your momentarily lost of strength, he pushed you against the wall, lifting you up in his strong arms so that he could more easily reach your lips, giving your height difference. You wrapped your legs around his hips, feeling his hard erection trapped between your heated bodies. You moaned in his mouth, wiggling your hips against his own as best as you could, attempting to grind against his shaft. He growled against your lips, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure down to your cunt, and he pushed you further against the wall, mercilessly rubbing his shaft along your uncovered vulva, his pants quickly getting soaked with your juices. You threw your head back, wantonly voicing your pleasure as he rutted against you. His lips found your exposed neck, and he kissed your Mark before giving it a short bite, and you felt a hot flash spread across your entire body as your pussy clenched over nothing, spasms causing you to tremble in his arms.

"Fuck," he growled against your neck. You knew he could feel the ripples of your orgasm through your Bond, as if the slick soaking through his pants and your shuddering vulva against his erection weren't indicators enough.

You were still gasping for air when he pulled you away from the wall and threw you on the bed. You moaned your disapproval at the brief lost of contact, but then he was on you again, his hips returning to their previous ministrations and giving you no time to recover from your orgasm. Dean obviously wasn't a patient man, and you knew he wouldn't waste another second to bring you back to the peak. All that restrain and deprivation from the past 13 years came unfold, all that hesitation and reluctance he displayed previously were gone. All that was left was a man burning with passion, an Alpha consumed by desire, and you _loved_ it.

He effortlessly ripped your shirt at the hem, exposing your ample breasts and perky nipples, and you didn't even have time to instinctively cover yourself before his hot mouth was on you again. He left a wet trail from your neck down to your breasts, setting fire to your every nerve. His breath ghosted over your nipple before he took the sensitive pebble in his eager mouth. With a long moan, you furrowed your fingers in his hair, tugging on the short strands and scraping his skull with your nails as you writhed underneath him. He hummed in approval, the rippling sensation on your body causing another gush of slick to spill from your scorching cunt, drenching his already sticky pants with your lubricious fluid. Dean pushed his hips further against you, the wetness seeping through the fabric and exciting him further. He knew you were more than ready for him, your cunt eagerly longing for his cock, but it seemed Dean had other plans first.

"Fuck," he rumbled against your skin, his deep voice sending delicious waves of arousal down your spine. "I want to taste you…"

It was the only warning you got before he swiftly slid down your body and pressed a hot tongue along your slit. You bucked against his mouth, a lecherous moan escaping your throat. The sensation was just too much. Only your own fingers had ever been there, the only comfort in all your Heats alone (your body wouldn't accept any toy, rejecting all other plastic imitation of your Alpha's knot), and the hot moistness of his mouth on your hypersensitive genitalia as he lapped at your folds was making you dizzy with the overload of sensations. His nose bumped against your clit as he thrusted his godlike tongue inside your cunt, and you curled around him with an obscene cry, your heels digging into his back and your fingers clutching desperately at his shoulders, no doubt leaving scratches and red marks.

He growled against your cunt, and put a large hand on your hip, pushing you down. "Lay back," he said hoarsely, the deep Alpha tone so dominant, so potent you swear you felt your ovaries flutter. "I want to see your face when you come."

You obeyed him without question, your Omega side eager to please him. He resumed his exploring, spreading your lips apart with his fingers before burying his face in your folds again. Your back arched over the bed, and your hands clenched in the sheets, struggling to keep still as he ate the fuck out of you. The slurping sound was so lewd and obscene, and mixed with your moans and whimpers, it left you trembling with arousal. He licked and sucked at your clit, teasing your entrance with a finger. "Dean," you repeated over and over again like a prayer, inserting some "Alpha" and "please" in there to beg him to give you more, more, _more_! He finally replaced his finger with his tongue, thrusting in and out while his thumb found your clit. He circled it with a rough pad, eliciting more moans from you, and it didn't take long before you felt the butterflies in your stomach announcing your fast approaching climax. You threaded your fingers in his hair as he fucked you with his tongue, and you dared look down at the fierce Alpha between your legs.

He was staring at you with such passion and fervor, his usually green eyes so dark you could barely distinguish the iris from the pupil. You came under the intensity of his gaze with a quivering gasp and toe-curling shudder, loads of slick gushing out your trembling pussy and drenching his handsome face. He drank it all up, lapping and licking at your folds even after your body went limp underneath him. He kissed your clit one last time before he moved up your body, his face stopping inches from yours.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come," he told you hoarsely, his chin glistening with your slick. You saw a drop threatening to fall down, and you didn't even think twice before catching it with your mouth. The musky yet somewhat sweet taste of your own slick set your body ablaze again, and you felt the hotness of your Heat return as you licked his jaw and chin clean. The coarse hair of his stubble was rough on your tongue, the prickling sensation very pleasing on your sensitive organ.

Dean pulled your head back by the hair, and you couldn't help the soft moan that escaped your mouth at the feel of tugging on your scalp. Maybe hair-pulling was one of your kink, but no time for that now…! There'd be plenty of time later to explore your unknown fetishes; now, you wanted to feel him inside you…! You could feel that Dean wanted it, too, more than anything.

"Do you like the taste of yourself?" he asked sensuously, his soft, still swollen lips ghosting over your mouth. Before you could answer, he kissed you, gently for a couple second before heating it up and leaving you breathless, once again.

You pulled back, gasping for air. "Only on your skin and lips," you managed in response to his question.

He chuckled against your lips, giving you a light peck before he rose to his knees, looking down on you like a predator. His dominance over you only sparked up your desire, and you watched lustfully as he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor along the remains of yours.

If this was a cartoon, your jaw would have hit the floor: he was absolutely gorgeous. You'd knew he'd be in shape, giving his line of work, but boy was he ripped! Your admiring eyes drifted to his left arm, the faded Mark appearing so small on his muscular bicep. You couldn't help the surge of pride you felt when you realized that you had claimed such a godlike body.

He must have heard your breath hitch at the sight of his body because he chuckled lightly and gave you a lopsided smirk. "Like what you see?" he told you with a teasing voice, and frankly, it took a fair amount of control not to nod like an idiot.

"I think I'd like it better without the pants," you replied with a grin of your own, reaching out a hand and lightly stroking his V-line before hooking your fingers in the band of his pants.

"Well, aren't you one needy little Omega," he teased, but nonetheless began to unbuckle his jeans. He hissed in relief when he pulled down the zipper, and your eyes rounded at the sight of his thick manhood springing out of it's confine (he wasn't even wearing underwear!). The base had already started swelling, the promise of a thick knot that'd stretch you beyond your limit and lock your bodies together as he'll fill you with his cum. Fuck, you desperately wanted him, but how could such big a thing fit inside you...?

"It'll fit, trust me," he said, sensing your concern as he discarded his pants. "You'll stretch for me."

You reluctantly nodded as he climbed back on top of you, knowing all too well about an Omega's body adaptations to accommodate her Alpha's size. Yet you were still feeling uneasy. You never had anything bigger than your fingers, and he was _definitely_ bigger than that.

"I'm a virgin," you nervously blurred out as he positioned himself between your legs, his heavy cock only inches away from your wet heat. He tensed at your words, and he looked at you with disbelief in his eyes.

"Like, never even been touched? Ever?"

"Nobody wanted me," you retorted, feeling a bit hurt at his reaction. Was it that weird being a virgin at your age, giving your condition? "Nobody wants a claimed Omega."

He stared at you for a few seconds before he sighed harshly and lowered his mouth to your neck. "Fuck, you shouldn't've told me that," he said with a low voice before he gave a light kiss on your Mark. "I won't be able to control myself now that I know that you've never been touched before." You gasped when you felt the tip of his penis press against your opening. "You're mine… Only mine..."

He slid his entire length inside you with one smooth thrust, his hips snapping against yours and his balls slapping your ass. You inhaled sharply at the unfamiliar sensation, your muscles twitching and fluttering around the intruding warmth.

"Fuck," he grunted as he stilled his hips, giving you time to adjust to his length. He looked down on your body, and you followed his gaze to where your hips were joined. You could see blood mixed with your slick glistering on the bit of his cock he had pulled out of you. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

You stared at the red liquid, slightly confused. Usually where there was blood, there was pain, but you felt none whatsoever. A bit uncomfortable at the fullness, maybe, but you definitely felt more than fine. "No, it just feels a bit weird," you replied as you slid your fingers in his hair, trying to soothe his troubled expression. "I've just never been so filled before… My body's not accustomed to you, yet…" You squeezed your walls around his shaft experimentally, earning you a soft grunt from your Alpha.

"Then I'll just have to make you remember my shape," he growled lowly, pulling out of you till only the tip was still inside. Then he slid back home with a hard thrust, and you hooked your arms around his neck with a surprised gasp. You grounded yourself to him as he repeated the motion again and again, the bed banging against the wall joining the sound of your increasing moans. You could feel every inch of him, even the ridges of his thick vein rubbing against your walls, even the shape of his gland hitting your sweet spots... Your entire body was on fire, a thin sheet of sweat covered your skin and you could feel the room temperature hike up a few degrees because of the warmth emerging from both your bodies. Every place he touched left you panting for more, and you begged him to go _deeper, harder, faster_ …

He cursed against your soft skin, feeling the flesh at the base of his dick expanding. "I'm close," he notified you with a strained voice, accelerating his pace as he fucked you senseless, bringing you closer to the edge too. He pushed his swelling cock in and out of you, the knot not big enough to catch yet, but it stretched you splendidly, pressing at just the right places.

With a breathless moan you clenched and tightened around him, pulling him along with you in a blinding orgasm. He growled as his knot locked inside your convulsing pussy, strings after strings of hot cum filling your womb. You were so full, his seeds managed to seep out despite the thick copulatory plug, and you felt it trickled down your ass and soak the sheets underneath you. You spasmed again after a few seconds, walls clamping around him and milking out another thick load of cum.

Dean collapsed on top of you, his heavy body crushing your smaller one. You grunted your discomfort, and with a groan he flipped you both on your sides, sweaty skin sticking together. He slid an arm under your head, the other limb pulling your hips closer, and you cuddled in his chest, rubbing your cheek against the hard muscles of his pectorals.

"I'm sorry," he muttered in your disheveled hair, stroking the soft curve of your hip.

"Mm, for what," you asked with a tired and weak voice, raspy from your previous activities. Sorry for fucking you senseless?

"For being your Mate," he said with a heartbreaking tone. "You deserve someone better than me."

You shifted in his grasp, lifting your head and placing a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at you in the eyes.

"I know, right?" you said with a teasing smile. "I deserve a Mate who fuck better than this."

"What d'you mean?" he said with an offended expression, his Alpha pride hurt. Then he saw you were joking, and he gave you a cocky, lopsided grin. "C'mon, you _loved_ it."

You laughed as you placed your lips on his, agreeing with his statement. He kissed you back, and you melted against his lips, feeling all the emotions he conveyed through the softness of his lips. You had to pull back when another spasm squeezing his knot left you trembling in his arms as another shot of hot cum filled your insides.

His knot finally deflated after multiple mini-orgasms, milking him of all the sperm he had to offer for the time being. From what you could remember from your sex ed classes back in high school, the Heat shouldn't return for another 12 hours after consummation, which was fine with you since you were exhausted. Dean pulled out his dick from your body, and you felt a gush of cum ooze out now that his cock wasn't blocking your entrance. You heard him inhale a deep breath. "Oh fuck, that's hot…" he said lowly as he watched the sticky substance drip down your widened hole. He scooted a bead of your mixed fluid with an index, spreading it with his thumb. His head suddenly shot up, and you met his panicked gaze with a confused one. "Wait, are you on the pill?" he asked worriedly, and your own eyes rounded as you followed his train of thoughts.

"No, I'm not…" you breathed back at him, sliding a hand to your stomach, where a fetus was possibly going to develop after your Heat was over. "Do you— Do you want children?" you asked with a hesitant voice, prompted by the worrisome silence that settled between you two.

"I don't know," he admitted, joining a hand to your belly and ever so lightly caressing the soft skin. "I never thought I'd have children of my own… You know, as a hunter…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but you knew exactly what he was feeling, sensing his concerns and uneasiness through the Bond. You placed your hand on top of his, and the other cupped his jaw, forcing him to meet your eyes. "Being a hunter doesn't mean that you'll be a bad father. Being a hunter means saving people, saving lives. It means being brave and valorous, and don't tell me those aren't admirable qualities, because they fucking are," you said before he got the time to object. "I want my children, I want _our_ children to know that they have such a cool dad." You smiled tenderly, stroking his cheek with your thumb. "I know you'll be a great father, Dean. Don't let yourself think otherwise. You deserve to be happy too."

He held your gaze for a few seconds, then shifted to place a long kiss to your forehead. "Thank you," he simply said, and you could feel the walls around his heart crumble to dust. With a contented smile, you snuggled against his body again, letting yourself drift to sleep in his warm arms.

oOo

You woke up the next morning still cocooned inside his arms. You allowed yourself to stay like that for a few more minutes before you had to detach yourself from his loving hold. You tried to subtly slip out of bed, but the moment you started to move, his arms tightened around your body. Eyes still closed, he lazily kissed your shoulder and caressed your bare skin.

"Good morning," you whispered to the sleepy head next to you, unable to keep the smile from your face.

"'Morning," he mumbled back against your skin. "What time is it?"

You reached for your phone, halfway climbing onto Dean to grab the mobile sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed. "8 o'clock."

He huffed as he pulled you back in his arms, nuzzling his nose in your messed-up hair. "When's your heat coming back?"

"It was about 9 when you came here, right?" you asked, and he agreed with a grunt. "Then, in another hour or so."

"You'll need to eat before it," Dean groaned as he lifted himself up and away from the bed's warmth. He stretched his arms above his head, offering you a great view of his marvelous muscles. You laughed when you saw his disheveled hair, cowlicks sticking up everywhere. "You're not any better," he told you back with a smile of his own.

As you tried to get off the bed, your legs gave in and you fell back on the mattress with a surprised yelp. "You okay?" Dean said worriedly, starting to make his way around the bed to your side.

"Yeah, my hips don't seem to be working properly," you reassured him, and you could see his Alpha pride reflected in his cocky smile.

"Need help?" he asked with a distinctly pleased tone, and you couldn't help the exasperation in your voice as you huffed a 'Ya think?'

On his way to your side of the bed, Dean noticed something by the door. "What's that?" you inquired as he reached down and picked up a piece of paper. You saw his eyes skim through the text, and then his confused expression turned into an amused one.

You were even more curious when he handed you the piece of paper. It read:

_'Since you two seem to be getting along now, I'll leave you alone for the next few days. There's breakfast in the fridge, and there should be enough food for you two for the week. Call me when it's safe to come back. Just please, don't have sex anywhere else but in your rooms. Please.'_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked with a devilish smile after you finished reading the note.

"That would be so mean," you replied, feeling bad for poor Sam.

He scooped you up in his arms, holding you princess style and you giggled as you sneaked your arms around his neck. "Where to, milady?"

"Showers," you said, a sparkle of mischief in your own eyes and smile. You still hadn't visited the bunker, you realized; the showers would be a great place to start…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...! I've been really busy lately and barely had time to write. But at least I manage to finish this fic! (I'm usually the type of person that never finishes what I've started... Damn you procrastination!)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks again for the kudos and comments!


End file.
